TheyServed:Articles for creation (I)
See also: TheyServed:Articles for creation (II) This page is for prospective articles where critical biographical information pertaining to an individual who died in the two world wars cannot be verified or their eligibility for inclusion cannot be established. The page is sub-divided by the year in which the subject died, and the service to which they belonged. If you have verifiable information about an individual listed here, please consider creating an article by clicking on the red link. 1914 British Army *Lance Corporal Harry Cole, 1st Battalion, The South Wales Borderers *Private David Phillips (born Birnbaum), 20, 2nd Battalion, The Border Regiment 1915 British Army *Private Anthony Evnofski, 21, 7th Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers *Private Albert Alfred Frieslaar, 2nd Battalion, The Essex Regiment *Private Samuel Hamburg, 1st Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers *Private Jack Harris, 21, 1st Battalion, The Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry *Private Andrew Shakevitch (or Aszakawicz), 1/4th Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers 1916 British Army *Private Haralambos Augatheaus (or Angathearis/Angathiasis), 12th Battalion, The South Staffordshire Regiment *Private Ernest Bonnici, 33, 16th Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Private Jack Cohen, 22, 18th Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *Private Simon Cohen, 7th Battalion, The Seaforth Highlanders *Private Louis Colmans, 23, 23rd Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Second Lieutenant Cecil Freeman-Cowen, 18, 175th Brigade, Royal Field Artillery *Private Harry Friedlander, Royal Army Medical Corps *Rifleman Harry Goldstein, 2nd Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Private Hyman Lipman, 23rd Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Private Anthony Pacitto, 12th Battalion, The Highland Light Infantry *Private David Rosenbloom, 21, 9th Battalion, The Welsh Regiment *Private Nathan Siegal, 10th Battalion, The Royal Welsh Fusiliers *Private John Henry Touboulic, 6th Battalion, The Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry 1917 British Army *Rifleman Morris Birnbaum, 22, 15th Battalion, The London Regiment *Rifleman Antoine Cajacob, 35, 11th Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Private Michael Angelo Capaldi, 5th Battalion, The Highland Light Infantry *Rifleman Adam Charnotzky, 17th Battalion, The King's Royal Rifle Corps *Gunner Paolo Cilia, 65th Howitzer Battery, Royal Field Artillery *Private Isaac Cohen, 23, 1st Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Rifleman Jack Cohen, 23, 1st Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Private Benjamin Collins, 1st Battalion, The Grenadier Guards *Rifleman Harry Collins, 2/7th Battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Private Louis De Haan, 9th Battalion, The Norfolk Regiment *Private Alec Reuben Dobre, 12th Battalion, The South Wales Borderers *Private Abraham Finkelstein, 3/4th Battalion, The Queen's (Royal West Surrey Regiment) *Private Harry Fishtein, 13th Battalion, The Northumberland Fusiliers *Private Lazarus Fleisher, 9th Battalion, The King's Royal Rifle Corps *Corporal Raymond Leyarza Goitia (served as Jones), 20, 10th Battalion, The Welsh Regiment *Private Frederick Goldstein, 2/4th Battalion, The London Regiment *Private Harris Iken, 2nd Battalion, The Hampshire Regiment *Private Henry Jessel, 1/4th Battalion, The Royal Berkshire Regiment *Private Meer Karaselchik, 1st Battalion, The Border Regiment *Private Hyman Lavine, Depot, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Private George Levi, 5th Battalion, The Dorsetshire Regiment *Private Mahomed Noure, 1/4th Battalion, The Norfolk Regiment *Rifleman Sottero Mario Marchetti, MM, 9th Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Lance Corporal Samuel Peter Petersen, 16th Battalion, The Manchester Regiment *Private Morris Polack, 1/4th Battalion, The London Regiment *Private Hyman Revensky, 26, 2nd Battalion, The Suffolk Regiment 1918 British Army *Private Hyman Asher, 24, 2/10th Battalion, The Royal Scots *Private Jonas Beinoras, 1st Battalion, The Lincolnshire Regiment & North Staffordshire Regiment *Private Giacomo Cinato, 4th Battalion, The Royal Fusiliers *Private Jack Cohen, 23, 2nd Battalion, The Duke of Wellington's Regiment *Private Lionel L. Cohen, 2nd Battalion, The Suffolk Regiment *Private Oscar Cohen, 7th Battalion, The Buffs *Private John Dindus, 23rd Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Private Aleksendra Dobrodziejus (or Dobraziezus), Labour Corps *Private Autonio Evangelista, 1/4th Battalion, The King's Shropshire Light Infantry *Serjeant Hyman Fraser, 11th Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *Private David Friedlander, 1/6th Battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Private Morris Frieze, 1st Battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Rifleman David Goldstein, 1st Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Second Lieutenant Isaac Gorfunkle, 1st Battalion, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Private Andreas George Hatzielias, 7th Battalion, The Border Regiment *Private George Koukoulis, 1st Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Private Hyman Levi, 23, 2/8th Battalion, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Private S.S. Levison, 8th Battalion, The Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry *Private Hyman Lubel, 8th Battalion, The North Staffordshire Regiment *Private Nicholas Magdalino (or Magdaline), 63rd Battalion, Machine Gun Corps (Infantry) *Gunner Romolo Mennucci, 39, 119th Heavy Battery, Royal Garrison Artillery *Private Eugenio Mezzone, 6th Battalion, The Dorsetshire Regiment *Private Leon Miketansky, 11th Battalion, The Hampshire Regiment *Private John Mark Morandi, Army Service Corps *Private Peter Ozalki, 10th Battalion, The Essex Regiment *Private Michele Pacitti, 7th Battalion, The Gordon Highlanders *Private George Palmaarts, 18th Squadron, Machine Gun Corps (Cavalry) *Private Iganty Potocki, 11th Battalion, The Essex Regiment *Private Woolf Rogalek, 100 Company, Labour Corps *Private Morris Rosenbloom, 23, 12th Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers *Private Hyman Rubenstein, 2/4th Battalion, The East Lancashire Regiment *Gunner Stanislaw Scortolskis, Royal Field Artillery *Private Samuel Silverstein, 18th Battalion, The Manchester Regiment *Private John Terlakis, 2/5th Battalion, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Private Andrew Wayadolowich, 11th Battalion, The Essex Regiment *Private Nathan Wenger, 1002nd (Russian) Company, Labour Corps Royal Flying Corps/Royal Air Force *Air Mechanic 2nd Class Soloman Goldman Mercantile Marine Reserve *Able Seaman Louis Rogercofsky (served as Stander), 22, HM Motor Lighter X6 1919 British Army *Private Daniel Cohen, 32, Royal Army Service Corps *Private Leon Lucoservise, 46, Labour Courps (formerly Royal Scots Fusiliers) 1920 British Army *Private Montague Tannenabum, 25, Royal Army Medical Corps 1940 British Army *Serjeant Jack Samuel Abrams, 34, 2nd Battalion, The Royal Sussex Regiment *Private Norman Apfelbaum, Auxiliary Military Pioneer Corps *Fusilier Leon Carol, 27, 50th Battalion, The Royal Fusiliers *Private Joseph Fordonsky, 16th Battalion, The South Staffordshire Regiment *Private Bert Gilbert, 54, 13th Battalion, The Royal Fusiliers *Private Philip Goldapple, 21, 4th Battalion, The Royal Berkshire Regiment *Private Heinz Joachim Kiwi, Pioneer Corps *Private Albert Lewis, The Cheshire Regiment *Corporal Bernard Lowis, Royal Army Medical Corps *Private Henry Myerowitz, 21, 2nd Battalion, The Royal Norfolk Regiment *Private Alfred Tobias, 23, Pioneer Corps *Gunner Samuel Walters, 20, 74 Medium Regiment, Royal Artillery Royal Air Force *Sergeant Jaroslav Hlavac, 50 Squadron 1941 British Army *Lance Corporal Joshua Nathan Cohen, 32, Royal Engineers *Fusilier Samuel Dester, 19th Battalion, The Royal Fusiliers *Private Albert Divito, 8th Battalion, The Royal Scots *Corporal Nicola Marino Ferri, 2nd Battalion, The Black Watch *Gunner Michael Hyams Gilbert, 206 Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery *Private Francisco Gomez, Pioneer Corps *Lance Corporal M. Joffe, Pioneer Corps *Second Lieutenant Alroy Harry Karamelli, Royal Corps of Signals *Private Ronald John Landi, 1st Battalion, The Cambridgeshire Regiment *Private Samuel Liborwich, 1st Battalion, The Middlsex Regiment *Private Judah Benjamin Mendoza, 28, Pioneer Corps *Private Samuel Mirsky, 47, Pioneer Corps *Gunner John Archie Silverman, Royal Artillery *Driver Hyman Waldenberg, Royal Engineers *Signalman Samuel Woodrow, 27, 5th Anti-Aircraft Division Signals, Royal Corps of Signals Royal Air Force *Aircraftman 1st Class Abraham Grabie *Aircraftman 1st Class Nissan Pessachowitz, 973 Balloon Squadron *Leading Aircraftman Louis Raphael *Aircraftman 2nd Class Ernst Strauss 1942 Royal Navy *Leading Seaman Maurice Meyer Cohen, HMS Veteran *Sick Berth Attendant Hyman Pressman, HMS Pembroke II British Army *Rifleman Alberto Faccenda, 30, 2nd Battalion, The King's Royal Rifle Corps *Private Zigmond Fedaszcuk, 26, 1/6th Battalion, The Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) *Private Julius Finkelstein, 30th Battalion, The Royal Sussex Regiment *Captain Samuel Bernard Greenberg, Royal Army Medical Corps *Rifleman Maurice Greenberg, 9th Battalion, The King's Royal Rifle Corps *Driver Reuben Greenburgh, Royal Army Service Corps *Gunner Boris Grombakh, 33, 135 (The Hertfordshire Yeomanry) Field Regiment, Royal Artillery *Private Hyman Gronfein, Royal Army Service Corps *Private Willi Gross, 38, Pioneer Corps *Captain Adolph Reginald Grossman, The South Wales Borderers *Private Helmut Ludwig Huttenbach, 28, Royal Army Service Corps *Second Lieutenant Ronald Benjamin Lipman, 30 Royal Army Service Corps *Lance Corporal Edward Charles Ongaro, 29, 10th Battalion, The Buffs *Private Gustav Oppelt, 93 Company, Pioneer Corps *Lance Corporal Matthias Ostroff, Pioneer Corps *Serjeant Eugen Reisman, 30, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers *Gunner Morris Rubinstein, 33, 78 Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery *Signalman Isadore Soll, 19, Royal Corps of Signals Royal Air Force *Leading Aircraftman Joseph Maurice Blum *Leading Aircraftman Maurice Glassman, 27 *Corporal John Granard, 34 *Flying Officer Peter Greystroke *Leading Aircraftman Samuel Morrison *Pilot Officer Gnani Nadaraja 1943 British Army *Gunner Julius Cohen, 37, 279 Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery *Fusilier Phillip Constantinou, 8th Battalion, The Royal Fusiliers *Gunner Warren David de Solla, 23, 518 Battery, 139 Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery *Private Enoch Lubraniecki, Pioneer Corps *Craftsman Mordecai Rivlin, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers *Signalman Benjamin Rodka, 26, 115 Line Section, Royal Corps of Signals *Private Max Silverstein, 26, The Devonshire Regiment *Trooper Albert Stein, 50th Royal Tank Regiment Royal Air Force *Sergeant Amar Chandra De *Flying Officer Jacob Maurice Grant, 33 *Flight Lieutenant Werner John Hein, 214 Squadron *Sergeant Hyman Levine, 90 Squadron *Leading Aircraftsman Salke Lipiner *Sergeant Aaron Ottolangui, 101 Squadron 1944 Royal Navy *Leading Writer Ernst Ludwig Landesberg, HMS Quorn *Sub-Lieutenant David Joseph Torres, HMS Owl British Army *Private Ercole Paul Biamonti, 35, Royal Army Pay Corps *Private Sidney Chalk, 38, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers *Serjeant Stanley Davies, 592 Battery, 182 Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery *Private Raffaelo Faccini, Pioneer Corps *Corporal Tsevi Feinberg, Royal Engineers *Private Michael Flome, 36, Royal Army Medical Corps *Major Barnett Freedman, 30, Royal Army Medical Corps *Private Israel Freedman, 30, Pioneer Corps *Private Eitel Fritz Graetzer, 43, Pioneer Corps *Private Ho Pak, The Gloucestershire Regiment *Lance Corporal Hans Lilienfeldt, 23, Pioneer Corps *Private Jacky Lewis, 6 Company, Pioneer Corps *Fusilier Isaac Lubman, 11th Battalion, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Corporal Louis Miranda, 27, 12th Battalion, The King's Royal Rifle Corps *Private Joseph Musaphia, 28, Army Catering Corps *Private Serafino Narduzzo, 23, 2nd Battalion, The Suffolk Regiment *Lance Serjeant Hyman Oldstein, 25, 6th Battalion, The Green Howards *Private Robert Pisani, 2nd Battalion, The King's Own Scottish Borderers *Trooper Thomas Reposar, 145th Regiment, Royal Armoured Corps *Private Antonio Reyes-Martinez, Pioneer Corps *Private Hyman Rosenbaum, Royal Army Ordnance Corps *Private Vilmo Savelli, 22, 7th Battalion, The Black Watch *Private Emanuel Secunda, 5th Battalion, The Queen's Own Royal West Kent Regiment *Driver Woolf Silverstein, 463 Water Tank Company, Royal Army Service Corps *Private Saul Urbach, Pioneer Corps *Private Tytus Uszynski, 22, 15 Army Ordnance Depot, Army Ordnance Corps *Private Gerhard Wertheim, 30, 2nd Special Air Service Regiment Royal Air Force *Flight Sergeant Abraham Garcia, 34, 628 Squadron *Leading Aircraftman John Yiannis Kouratou, 34 *Sergeant Mariano Martinez, 25, 227 Squadron *Flying Officer Edward Walter Osborne, 239 Squadron *Flight Sergeant Jacques Maurice Paul H.G. Weyem Berg, 53 Operational Training Unit 1945 British Army *Lance Corporal Julius Cannon, 26, Royal Corps of Signals *Private Ronald David Cowan, Royal Army Medical Corps *Private Sydney Gilbert, Royal Army Ordnance Corps *Captain Jan Hans Graf, Control Commission (British Element) *Sapper Michael Higgins (born Wilk), 27, Royal Engineers *Private Panaghis Kalos-Pappadatos, 2nd Battalion, The Border Regiment *Private Michael Lewinsohn, 24, 1st Special Air Service Regiment *Lance Corporal Harry McKenna, 35, 890 Electrical and Mechanical Company, Royal Engineers *Private Isaac Offner, Royal Army Pay Corps *Lieutenant Gustav William Oppenheim, General List *Private Raymon (Raymond) Antoine Penna, Pioneer Corps *Private Guglielmo Pisano, Pioneer Corps *Private Mario Righelato, 37, Royal Army Medical Corps *Private Rosendo Ruiz-Moreno, Pioneer Corps *Lieutenant Zygmunt Leszek Tadeusz Steinmassel, 14 Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery Royal Air Force *Aircraftman 2nd Class Maurice Cornfield *Pilot Officer Hilman Johannes De Haan *Leading Aircraftman Harold John Grant, 19 *Aircraftman 1st Class Gerald Maurice Nathan 1946 British Army *Lance Corporal Giovanna Brusa, 23, Auxiliary Territorial Service *Captain Schlomo Dembovski, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers *Corporal Sydney Fishler, Pioneer Corps *Captain Wlodzimierz Jasinski, 50 General List *Captain Harold Lawrence, 29, Royal Army Medical Corps *Driver Luigi Rabaiotti, 26, Royal Army Service Corps Royal Air Force *Corporal Louis Solomon Levenston, 31 *Aircraftman 2nd Class Joseph Martincich 1947 British Army *Lieutenant Jeffrey Grennan, MC, 1st Battalion, The London Irish Rifles *Sapper Henry Oki, 21, 51st Mechanical Equipment Platoon, Royal Engineers Royal Air Force *Aircraftman 2nd Class D. Nedeljkovich Category:Content